The underground city
by ML-AWESOMENESS
Summary: (Previously Murderous temptations) Someone who will kill anyone in their way to destroy anyone who might stand a chance against her. She's what our heroes have to face. But they don't know anything. Set after Titanium Ninja and before the next season. NO OCS EXCEPT FOR EVIL PEEPS (And 2 other peeps, but no OCxNinja)
1. NUUUUUUUUUUUUU ZANE

**Hey guys, ML here with a new story. I know you guys are wondering**

**"ML!**

**Don't you have enough stories to take on?" Well, once I get an idea in my head, there's no stopping me. I stayed awake all last night making an entire plotline kshnfjropwmd skeidjeksns sm.**

**Sorry, fell asleep there.**

**I would like to say... if you are traumatized by Zane's death and don't like if anyone mentions it, then please turn around right now.**

**I have also had writers block on DPNIGF, Oh no you didn't, and Ciphers eye. Don't hate me for that. btw, none of them are ninjago related.**

**I don't own Ninjago or McDonalds.**

**ENJOY, MY MINIONS**

There he was. He was ready to make the sacrifice. But the Overlord had other plans. He wrapped the red ninja in a strand of golden power, and he was unable to move.

"Support me friends. For one last time." The white ninja ran and was bounced up by his friends feet, who had turned upside down so he wouldn't touch the golden power. He grasped the golden mech that the overlord was in with a determined look in his mechanical eyes.

"Let my friends go!" He screamed. The overlord didn't care about that little robot. Nothing could defeat him now that he had the golden power.

"What!?" The golden master screamed as his chest was beginning to freeze over. Zane was trying to kill him!

"You can't defeat me! I am the golden master!" The overlord screamed, trying to destroy the nindroid's hope.

"I am a nindroid. And a ninja never quits," Zane breathed for his last time, "Go ninja, GO!" And he shot all of his power at the overlord, his heart sustaining too much energy.

"His heart's reaching critical mass!" The blue ninja screamed, frightened for his friend.

"Let go Zane! Urg, what is he doing!?" The red ninja screamed.

"He's protecting us. Go!" The Sensei of the group yelled at his pupils. They all went inside the sewer, Kai and Jay taking a last look at their friend. Quickly closing it when there was a bright flash, icicles started to form around the edges. When all noises stopped, they went up. The overlord's helmet dropped down, and they all feared the worst.

"Guys," the black ninja picked up a piece of metal. He turned it over, and he recognized it as part of Zane's face.

"Gah!" Kai jolted up from his bed, sweating from the reoccurring nightmare. Zane was the one who has kept the team sane, and with out him, the whole team grew apart. Kai and Lloyd lived in a small apartment together. Lloyd wasn't able to get a job, so he reed on Kai's under paying job. At least he was able to get money from the awards the mayor gave him.

Cole worked at a cake testing facility, where he was able to eat cake daily from a batch, and tell if it was good. The job paid well, and he was able to buy a small house with 20 acres of land to mess around with. He was able to practice his power too, in case another enemy tries to take over Ninjago again.

Of course, Jay and Nya lived together in a small house. They were able to make money off of multiple things, like Nya's smithing, Jay's inventions, and the glasses they patented. They were useful if you wanted to watch a movie or play a game while someone was giving you a lecture and you didn't want to listen to it.

"Let me guess. Nightmares of Zane," Lloyd walked in. He sat down on a chair near Kai's bed.

"Yea. How did you know?" Kai asked, turning on a light.

"You're not the only one," Lloyd frowned, "In fact, P.I.X.A.L hasn't been seen once since his death. I think she shut down or something."

"She has half of Zane's power source. I don't think she can shut down." Kai stated.

"Oh yea... I forgot about that." Lloyd shrugged, and walked out.

_**(THIS LINE BREAK IS SHIT)**_

"Hey Nya? Wanna watch this cheesy zombie movie I found on the Internet that was hacked by some dude from Iceland and put there and I converted it to a CD?" Jay smiled as he shoved the CD in.

"Sure," She sat down next to Jay, resting her head on his shoulder. Jay wrapped is arm around her as the intro started.

ZOMBIETOWN

IN A WORLD FULL OF ZOMBIES,

THIRTEEN OF THE LAST HUMANS

EMBARK ON A JOURNEY TO DESTROY

THE ZOMBIES AT THEIR CORE

WILL THEY SURVIVE?!

FIND OUT ON...

ZOMBIETOWN

Jay and Nya burst out laughing at the cheesy intro and the bad plotline.

_**(TIS A FRIKIN LINE BREAK)**_

"Mhmm, baby. I'll never stop loving you," Cole said, licking the icing off of his cake. He glanced at the clock, "Holy shit it's 10 already! I need to get to work!" He put the lid back on the cake container, "I will see you later."

Cole wiped the white frosting off of his face and shirt, put on a jacket, and ran out of the door.

_**(RANDOM TURTLE-ISH LINE BREAK)**_

"I have eyes on them all," A hoarse voice spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Bring me the bowl!" The poor old man brought up his scrying bowl, "Aha! Alas I have found them!" She looked at the old scryer, "Be on your way, old man. You have fulfilled your purpose."

The old man ran away, opening and slamming the only exit faster than most of his age would. Everyone in this room was a trained scryer, and you were only allowed to leave when you successfully did something, like cooking a good meal, scrying something important, or dying. Most did the third. The old man had been there for most of his life, and he was finally at peace.

"Back to your cells. NOW!" The woman flicked her wrist, and the other scryers were thrown into different cells as if a string pulled them back. She took a quill and marked the locations the scryed people were at on a map. Laughing, she threw her quill down and held the map high in the air, admiring her handiwork.

"So, you think you can kill me? Let's see you get out of this." She took a deep breath, and started mumbling nonsense. She threw her hands up in the air, and five streaks of black came out of her left hand. These were to kill the five destined to destroy her. Two cam from her right hand. Those were to kill their masters.

Now, she would never die again.

**So... please review, follow, favorite, drink 5 cups of coffee, and go to Mikey D's.**


	2. The first one hits

**HEY GUYS ML HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER. SPECIAL THANKS TO SHINUKIXSOMETHINGX FOR REVIEWING.**

"Jay wins again!" Jay pumped his fist into the air, taking his headphones off.

"Jay, when are you going to stop hacking?" Nya turned her chair around, also taking her headphones off.

"I didn't hack. I just adjusted the damage- oh wait," Jay shrugged, smiling, "Oh well. I won anyways." Nya frowned.

"Don't hack this time, Jay."

"Aww... I'll still beat you though," Jay sneered playfully. He fiddled around with some coding in the game, but nothing major was changed. Nya had pushed him away from the computer before he could make the button that makes you go to the right make you go to the left.

Jay looked out the window and saw a glance of something coming towards their house. Weirded out, he searched his mind quickly to see if there was any reference inside of it that looked like the blur of darkness that he saw. Nope. Nothing. But it didn't look friendly, Mai lyrics the fact that it was big and headed towards them; not to mention that there were two of them.

Nya glanced out of the window, seeing the exact same thing as Jay had, "Jay! Get down!" She shoved him to the ground in a defensive state. She landed on top of Jay before the two "missiles" hit their targets. Well, the walls of the house got in the way of that.

_**(DID YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS A LINE BREAK? I BET YOU DIDNT KNOW THAT DID YOU? )**_

Jay woke up to chaos. Quite literally, his house was on fire and maliciously destroyed, his inventions strewn in pieces across the floor.

"My inventions!" Jay whined. He looked over to see an unconscious Nya, "My girlfriend!" He knelt down and threw countless destroyed pieces of crap off of her. He pulled her into a sitting position and propped her up onto an only partially destroyed wall. Jay tore off his sweatshirt and tried to tear it into strip to address their wounds like in most movie explosions. Of course, that didn't work so he just grabbed a package of bandaids and gauze from a first aid kit that miraculously didn't get torn to pieces. Getting his wounds clean and covered, Jay remembered 'oh hey! I have a wounded girlfriend who took most of the impact from a giant explosion!'

Jay ran over to Nya, but tripped in the process. He fell right in front of Nya, making a loud thud and causing her to wake up. Jay didn't want Nya to wake up until he had address her cuts addressed the big gashes on her back and forehead. She winced as she felt around the gashes as mentioned in the former sentence. DAMMIT ML. Ahem.

"What happened. Why is the house on fire? Jay, you're on fire," Nya grabbed a piece of metal and patted down the hood of Jay's sweatshirt, which had a small flame the was growing bigger by the second. It was extinguished, but even a little flame caused Jay to flip out.

"OH MY OVERLORD IM ON FIRE HELP ME HELP ME PUT IT OUT KILL IT WITH FIRE AHHHHHHH!" Jay screamed, ripping his sweatshirt off just after Nya extinguished it. It took 4.5 minutes to calm him down, but that's not the point.

After that Jay bandaged up Nya's cuts and gashes along with the cuts on Jay's back and face. Jay went into WHT was left of their rooms to see if there was any clothing that wasn't ripped up and/or partially burned.

"I'm back," Jay returned with a few articles of clothing for Nya. He had changed into his ninja outfit; it was locked in a bulletproof case and put on display for all who were touring his house to see if his inventions. He set down a Maroon tank top and gray sweatpants for Nya.

"Jay, go see what supplies you can salvage from the wreckage. Someone wants us dead and knows where we live. We need to leave before they can try to blow us up again," Nya motioned for Jay to walk away. He went into what was left of their kitchen and peeked to see what Nya was up to.

"I see you peeking at me," Nya frowned.

"Darn," Jay walked away, trying to find his way around the fires and to the fire extinguishers. And yes, that is a plural.

_**(BANANANANANANANANANANANLINEBREAKANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN)**_

"Back again," Jay came back to the one safe(ish) place in the demolished house that wasn't on fire (At least most of it). He has three backpacks full of supplies like food (not much), water (4 bottles), extra clothes, the spare Xbox, Xbox remotes, 12 games for Xbox, and a first aid kit.

"Let's go," Nya stood up and slowly walked over the the blown up edge of the house. She and Jay jumped down and ran for their lives, fearing that the sender of the explosions would find them again.

**I don't own Ninjago, Bandaid brand, or Xbox. Thanks, and goodbye. **


	3. WHOA, Kai plays candy crush?

**HEY GUYS ML HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT IM GOING TO LEAVE BEFORE YOU PROCESS THIS SENTENCE BAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

"Well, I'm going to McDonalds. What do you want, Kai?" Lloyd slipped on a black sweatshirt and grabbed his (very small) wallet.

"Just get me whatever. I really don't care," Kai looked back at his iPad and continued playing candy crush.

"Okay," Lloyd walked out of the door, still trying to get his shoes on. Kai positioned himself where he was lying down on his back on the couch. Making annoying commentary stating his wins and losses, he wasn't able to see the two black comets that were coming towards him. Even if he did, he wouldn't think of then being set to kill him and the green ninja.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand, they hit. I know, shocking. Just as before, they had nearly destroyed the house, setting everything on fire and leaving the apartment in pieces. Of course, Kai was immune to the fire, but that doesn't mean that he was immune to the blast. He flew 14 feet from the couch, landing hard on his hands.

"Why me?" Kai frowned, getting up for underneath a wall by setting it on fire and pushing it off once it had lost some of its weight. His red t-shirt was torn and his jeans were on fine, but to the than that and a few cuts and bruises he was fine. If fine meant that your apartment was blown to smithereens, of course.

Kai looked around for a phone so he could text Lloyd, 'Hey Lloyd, the apartment blew up! TTYL when ur home and can see the wreckage!' He could just imagine that look on his face, his jaw would probably drop to the floor, not to mention he would end up passing out. He found an almost destroyed phone, and it was his current phone. He didn't use it much other than to talk with Nya and text Lloyd funny pictures of home that he found on the internet. Lloyd would always get mad at him for that.

"Ooh, a text," He looked at the sender, "From 2045566456. Hmm..." Kai checked out the message.

'Hi. It's Nya. House blew up from a black thing, so I'm texting on a nice stranger's phone. Me and Jay are injured but It's not servere. Watch out, I think someone's trying to kill us and the rest if the ninja. Leave right now, they are headed for you and Lloyd's apartment if my hypothesis is correct. Love, Nya'

Kai texted back, 'Nya, if ur still there, they have already hit. Ttyl, Kai' He waited for a few minutes and there was no response, meaning that they had already moved on.

"KAI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Lloyd ran into the room, dropping the bag with the burgers and stuff in it.

"Lloyd! I can explain," Kia looked at the wreckage and then at his arm, covered In bruises and scratches, "Okay, maybe I can't. But I think someone's trying to kill us, yadayadayada, other shit, we should did the others." Lloyd still stood there, his jaw down as far as it could humanely go.

"You look like an idiot."

"I know. The apartment blew up. Who wouldn't be gaping like me?" Lloyd slammed his jaw shut. He grabbed a double cheeseburger from the McDonalds bag and ate it quickly.

"I say let's pack. Someone is trying to kill us and they know where we live. You try to get first aid. I'll get some clothes," Lloyd walked off and into his room. A few crashes and cursewords were heard until he finally came out with a slightly burned bag with multiple pairs of clothes. He had taken off his sweatshirt and shoved in Into the blackened bag. Kai had a few first aid kits, all haphazardly shoved into the McDonalds bags.

"Well, let's go," Lloyd grabbed the other bag and they jumped out of a window. Dramatic, I know.

**I don't own McDonalds, Apple, Candy crush, or Ninjago. Thanks, please leave a review, favirite, follow, let a monkey eat a groundhog (Cookies to whoever guesses where that came from), and bye!**


	4. I don't like 6 year olds anymore

**HEY GUYS NEW CHAPTER BAAIIII! **

Cole enjoyed his job. Who wouldn't want to eat cake every day for money? He was on lunch break, if you could call it that.

"Hey, your phones ringing," another worker on lunch break pointed to Cole's pocket.

"Okay thanks," Cole shoved his hand into his pocket. Deep inside and under a few scraps of paper, string, and a plastic bag with a slice of cake he finally found the phone.

"Hey Kai." Cole spoke into the phone.

'Cole you need to get away from where you are. Someone is trying to kill the team and Nya. There Is massive explosions and fire and stuff that explodes.'

"Okay, but can I speak to Lloyd about it? I can't tell if you're on a sugar high or not."

'Uh, sure. *kkssssht* I think it's close. I'm loosing connection. Evacuate everyone now!' And the phone went down. Cole shook it a few times before It slipped out of his hand and flew to the ground, shattering into multiple pieces.

"Dammit," Cole went up to the main office. He saw a black comet or something heading towards the factory.

"You need to evacuate this building immediately. You see that?" Cole pointed out of the window, "That's going to blow this place up."

The manager grabbed the intercom, "EVACUATE THE BUILDING. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL."

People flooded the exit, all trying to get out. A few people were guiding them, but it was just utter chaos. A few even jumped out of the window, which Cole decided to use as his tactic. He jumped out and landed on his feet for a second before he rolled over to break his fall.

"Watch out!" Cole screamed as he busted few openings in the walls for the workers. Looking up at the sky, the comet was getting closer and faster. People were rushing now, and running far away. Cole ran, helping up the people who had tripped or couldn't run much more. He made sure to usher the crowd to where they were far enough away that they wouldn't suffer major injuries.

The comet hit, destroying the entire cake factory. Cole raised up giant walls of rock to help protect everyone from the blast. A few pieces of shrapnel came crashing over the wall, but none were able to seriously injure people. Cole turned around to see his fellow workers staring wildly at him. Only his manager had known that he was the ninja of earth.

"Go back to your homes. It's safer there," Cole walked off. He flew a tug at his pants.

"That's was cool," A girl, around 5 or 6, stared up at him. She had completely black eyes and smiled like a murderer. She had black clothes of royalty on, but she was armed to the teeth with knifes, daggers, swords, and potions of all sorts.

"Erm, AH!" The little girl pulled out a black knife and stabbed it into Cole's thigh. He clutched his leg with one hand and shoved aside the girl. But she was too quick. Immediately getting back up to her feet she grabbed a whip from her assortment of weapons. She lashed the whip out and it wrapped around Cole's forearms. She threw her arm backwards, causing Cole to jolt forward.

"Oh no you don't, you little bitch," Cole broke through the thick string and used his elemental power to lift her up at least 50 feet up In the air on a square foot of rock. But that didn't cause her to give up. She jumped down, landing at an awkward angle on both of her feet. Cole saw that they were both twisted at an angle that should've had anyone crying and not able to walk.

"You can't stop me. I'm the spirit of pure evil magic. And my mother will be pleased to see that I have taken one of the five destined ones as a hostage," she gave a deranged smile and tossed a potion at Cole, who stood there mesmerized at the girl shot out sparks of black and dark purple. Her whole body was glowing with dark magic.

At that moment, he knew that he was dead.


	5. We learn some names

**Now I know that you guys are wondering,**

**"MMMMMMMMMMLLLLLL! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**HOLY SHIZTAZTICSHITBALLS 2 CHAPTERS IN AN HOUR? YOU ARE ON- Kai, do the honors.**

**Kai: FFFFIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

**Rest assured, I, the one and only ML, have an explanation. WELL I WANTED TO POST THIS AND SINCE I ALREADY WROTE IT IM POSTING IT THIS DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL NOW READ ON!**

"I can't see them anymore!"

"Me either!"

"Everything's black!"

The countless voices screamed out. Most of the messages were the same: I can't see anyone.

"Then get a new bowl!" The sorceress screamed. She had to make sure that they were all dead.

"Mother," A shrill voice said right beside her. The sorceress turned her head quickly to see her daughter. She immediately recognized her beautiful black eyes and formal clothing that she had given her. The radiance of darkness coming off of her was and special, bestowed by her brothers and parents.

"What are you doing here! I exiled you!" The sorceress screamed at her own daughter.

"I brought a gift. He managed to live," she smiled and pointed to a floating ball of energy.

"What am I looking at here? Is it just a black cloud or-" the cloud dissipated and someone dropped out; the ninja of earth, "Oh honey, I can't thank you more."

"Ah ah ah, I have a price," The girl gave an evil smile, "Let me back Into the kingdom." The sorceress thought for a moment. Either let her in, destroy the people going to destroy her, but eventually her daughter would over rule her and she would be thrown out of the kingdom. Or, send her back, take the chance of her helping the destined ones, and have a 50/50 chance of being destroyed. No, make that 100 percent.

"Give him to me and you'll be let in. But, you will be a mere slave. If you pass the test you'll move up to an assassin. But that is It and you will live the rest of your life as an assassin for me. Nothing else."

"Deal," The little girl held out her hand, which was engulfed in black fire. Her mother took the small hand and shook. The fire engulfed both of their bodies and the scryers just watched in horror as they couldn't see their queen anymore. They pulled back, and the fire was gone.

"Hold out your arm, Charlotte," The queen's daughter held her arm out as she was told.

"Give me a scrying bowl with invented oil, Raken. NOW!" She snapped her fingers. A man with a top hat dressed in a black suit ran off to get it.

"Here it is, Annibelle," He bowed and presented It to her.

"Father?" Charlotte looked up at the man.

"Your father is gone from this dimension. This is a replica from my magic," Annibelle frowned, flicking her wrist and sending the man away. She grabbed the scrying bowl filled with oil and dumped it on her daughter's head, the oil dripping and getting everywhere.

"Live fo era uoy taht wonk yeht litnu treah erup a htiw enoyna yb decitonnu eb lliw uoy, thgil eht morf noitcetorp," she chanted three times, her eyes glowing a dark purple. The oil started to glow a lavender color, shining in the minimal light of the underground.

"Mother?" Charlotte asked, "Can I get a towel?"


	6. Don't worry, there's only a little fluff

**Just read it. I bet no one even likes this story. And I haven't been doing any disclaimers for a while. I don't own anything but the plot and OC'S. There, happy?**

It was a long journey to the monastery, even for someone who wasn't injured and walking. But Jay and Nya were running. At first it was a sprint. Then they were just running. Now Jay was limping and Nya was helping him walk on.

"Lunch break!" Jay sat down on the grass.

"Jay, we had lunch literally 2 hours ago," Nya looked at her watch, "And we went to McDonalds. I spent most of the money there. I wish the safe didn't burn up."

"Yea, but I want sugar," Jay pouted.

"Don't we all?" Nya sat down next to Jay and held out half of a Hershey bar for him.

""Ohmigawsh thank you thank you thank you," He smiled. He shoved the whole thing in his mouth and struggled to chew. Nya giggled, breaking a piece off and eating It slowly. After a minute, Jay was able to actually swallow.

"Oh goodness Jay, no need to choke." Nya dabbed the tip of his nose, giggling. Jay touched his nose to hers, laughing. He kissed her lightly, making her giggle hysterically.

"Come on, let's go. At this rate, whoever is trying to kill us will," Jay sat up and helped Nya up. He cringed a little when he put most of his weight on his right leg, but it had gotten better with rest.

(Line break)

"What happened here?" Nya said upon arrival at the monastery.

"My mother," A little girl came out of the rubble. She looked no older than 6, "And I'm finishing the job." She smiled, her black eyes glinting from the fire. She pulled out a potion and splashed it all over the two. No harmful effects happened, which probably meant that it didn't work.

"Nya, run," Jay motioned for her to run.

"No one's leaving here alive," she grinned as she pulled out a knife and walked towards the pair.

"What are you going to do, pinch me? You're only around 6 years old," Jay taunted.

"Bastard, I'm older than the overlord. My younger brother."

"Ho snap," Jay grabbed Nya's hand and ran for it. The really old girl ran after them and threw a barrage of black knives at the two.

"Aah!" Jay felt a sharp pain in his arm. One of the knives had lodged itself in there. He took it out and chucked it at the girl. It went inside of her left foot, but she showed no signs that it had affected her.

"First she has a while lot of weapons AND she's invincible! Aw, come on!" Jay whined. He and Nya jumped off of a steep hill and continued running from the deranged and ancient toddler. They climbed a tree and hid themselves in the leaves.

"Ooh, hide and seek? I used to play this with my brother and the people. Except when you were found, we would torture you and kill you slowly. Well, same thing," she continued looking inside of the trees. She searched the tree next to the one housing the pair.

"Come out, come out wherever you are! I know exactly what to do with you two. Samurai will attract hothead and golden boy. Then we'll have the full set! I already have rocky with me. He's in a deep sleep. But he'll wake up in time for him to see his team in chains and almost dead," she lifted the leaves right underneath Jay, rustling them for dramatic affect, "I'll start with Samurai. Oh boy, it'll be so fun seeing hot head and jabberjay scream for her."

She saw a blue garment above her, "Oh, I'll never find jabberjay. He's such a good hider!" She tore away the branches above her. But she saw nothing but a note saying, 'Miss me?' She raised an eyebrow just before her throat started screaming out in pain.

"What's got you all choked up?" Jay made a fail attempt at a joke.

"No. Just, no," Nya facepalmed.

"Ack!" The girl tried to break the bonds, but then realized that it was her own garments choking her. Why did they have to be made of nearly indestructible material?

"Nya, question. How do you kill a seemingly immortal being?" Jay asked, holding the neck of the dress up in the air. The girl's feet lifted off of the ground. Using Jay's distraction to her advantage, the girl whipped around and slashed Jay in the ear.

"Ow! It's not nice for toddlers to cut people!" Jay grabbed his ear, stepping back.

"The name's Charlotte. And I'm not a toddler," Charlotte morphed into a woman that looked to be around 30. She grabbed a whip from her belt and used it to latch onto Nya's waist. Using her old woman strength, she threw Nya off to the side and against a wall. Jay ran up and kicked Charlotte in the chest, sending her flying backwards. Nya got up and grabbed a few kitchen knives from her bag. She tossed two to Jay, who held them in a defensive position. Nya wielded them in an attack stance and they both slowly walked towards Charlotte, who was getting back up.

"Haha, you'll have to do better than blunt kitchen knives," Jay, being the ADHD driven person he is, let his guard down by testing if the knives were sharp. In fact, they probably couldn't even cut through a whole apple. Charlotte charged T this moment and kicked Jay in the face. Nya ran behind her and stabbed her in the shoulder with the two knives. Black blood came gushing out.

"That's not my Achilles' heel. You're a smart girl, you might be able to find out," she turned around and smiled, pulling the knives out and throwing them and Nya. One slashed her cheek and the other pinned her shirt to the tree behind her. Jay took advantage of the fact that Charlotte's back was turned and tried to so spinjitzu.

"Ninjaaaago- wait what?" He couldn't do spinjitzu! Jay fell to the ground in a confused mess. It must've been the potion she splashed on the two of them. But why was it splashed on Nya.

"Quick question. Why didn't you kill us when we first came?" Jay asked, still on the ground.

"I like to have fun. If I killed you quickly then my mother would fire me from the job."

"And that is?" Nya asked, looming behind the grip with a stolen sword.

Why wait to tell them? They were going to die anyway, "To use you as bait. Hothead cares for you, and he would've found you. You're the trap, samurai," Charlotte grinned turning to Nya, "And I intend to get my live bait." She took a knife out and duked it out with Nya.

Jay grabbed a branch from the ground and swung at Charlotte's feet. It was too long and ended up tripping bother her and Nya. Jay tackled Charlotte and pinned her to the ground. Nya quickly stole her knife and held it up to her throat.

"Where is Cole?" Nya glared at her.

"You'll find out when you wake," Charlotte kicked Jay off of her and grabbed Nya in a headlock, holding a knife up to her throat. Nya struggled and kicked, but it was no use.

"Excuse me, but your steroids are touching me," Nya whispered, looking at the woman's bulging muscles.

"Nya, hold still!" Jay threw a knife, and it hit Charlotte in the back of her neck.

"You can't possibly think that- WHAT!?" Charlotte felt around the back of her neck. The knife had gone all of the way through he neck and was peeking out of her throat. She felt the blood dripping down her back and soaking into her dress. It was her Achilles' heel. Then her whole world went black as her form dissipated, leaving her weapons, potions, and a blood stained dress in front of Jay and Nya.

"Let's grab these just in case someone else tries to kill us, Jay. Be careful with her potion belt. I'm pretty sure the bottles break easily-" Jay had grabbed a potion and it slipped out of his hands and onto the other bottles of potions. Nothing broke, "I stand corrected." Nya put the potion back into Charlotte's potion belt and slipped it around her own waist.

"How come you get the epic potions?"

"Because I don't have ADHD," Nya frowned. Jay shrugged and put a dagger sheath around his chest. It could house four daggers.

"Jay, I found something you might like," Nya held out a pair of nunchucks, "They were inside of her dress. Geez, how many weapons does this girl have?"

As the two continued collecting weapons, a scryer was watching them.

"Do not worry, young Senseis. Only one of your students has been captured by the queen."


	7. The vent

**Chapter. Read it.**

"Charlotte!" Annibelle gasped, waking up from her drunken slumber. She ran out of her bed still in a silk nightgown and screamed for her scryers to come out.

"Find my daughter! Now!" They all scrambled, trying desperately to find her.

"She's dead. The samurai and blue ninja killed her," A female scryer said, bowing her head.

"What!? They're still alive? She was to search for survivors, and I wanted her to bring them to me," She thought for a moment, "Bring me the ninja of earth," A scryer got up and opened the door to a cell. With her miniature limbs she dragged him towards the queen.

"Good. Now, I need a trap for the others. Any volunteers?"

(TOO BAD THERE'S A LINE BREAK AT A SUSPENSEFUL PART)

"Nya!" Kai jumped off of Lloyd's elemental dragon and ran up to his little sister, "Oh, thank goodness you're not dead." He sprinted up to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Well, we almost died. Thankfully the both of us know some medical stuff," Jay pointed to his arm, which was heavily bandaged.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"The overlord's older sister. She was armed to the teeth," Jay opened his mouth and showed his teeth.

"Which explains the weapons," Kai gestured to the pair, "Can I have some?"

"Awww... but I like weapons. Fine," Nya handed over one of her three sword sheaths to Kai.

"That is a nice sword," Lloyd stole the sword from Kai. Kai gave Lloyd a look and Lloyd gently gave him back the sword.

"What weapon do you want, Lloyd. I got 3 katanas, 2 swords, I don't know how many daggers, 4 knives, a scythe, 2 whips, 8 shurikens-"

"Holy shit, Nya," Lloyd stared at the weapons in awe, "I'll take the whips and the shurikens." Nya mumbled something close to 'but I wanted the whips,' but gave Lloyd them.

"Where's Cole?" Kai asked.

"He's the bait. He would get me and Nya to come to him if Charlotte, the assassin, didn't catch us first. Nya would be the bait after that, attracting you and Lloyd. She would kill us, bla bla bla, the end," Jay answered.

"Hey guys check this out," Kai pointed to a scrap piece of paper on the ground.

"Let's see if it's about our enemy," Jay sounded excited. They flipped it over to see... a tampon ad?

"Let me just take that," Nya quickly grabbed the paper and tore it up, shoving it into her pocket.

"Well, shit," Kai frowned.

"How are we supposed to even find him?" Lloyd asked. They had almost no knowledge of the situation, and knowledge is power.

"Who said we're going after him? Why don't we let a good thing be?"

"I'm going after him, Jay," Lloyd crossed his arms, "Now who's with me?" He stuck his hand out.

"I'm with you," Kai stuck his hand on top of Lloyd's. He glanced over at his sister and gave her a 'hurry up already' look.

"I'm with stupid 1 and stupid 2," Nya placed her hand on top of Kai's, "Jay?" Everyone looked to Jay.

"Ugh, fine," Jay put his hand on Nya's.

"Ninjaaaago!" All four of them went into tornados of color and epicness- ML STOP FANGIRLING! Ahem.

"Holy crap Nya, you can do spinjitzu?" Kai asked. He had stopped to see his sister spinning out of control in her own crimson spinjitzu tornado.

"Help," was all she said in return.

"Just stop spinning," Lloyd advised.

"I can't. I have logic, Lloyd," she said, "Hopefully I ca n" Thud. She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. Jay and Kai ran up to her as she was just getting up.

"You're going to need to work on that," Kai smiled, ruffling his sisters hair. Nya pushed him and got up dizzily.

"Do you need help?" Jay offered. Nya stuck her hand in front his face without saying a word, "Well that's one way to say no." He muttered.

"What's the plan to get Cole?" Kai asked.

"I don't know yet. Any ideas?" Lloyd shrugged. Jay raised his hand, "No laser sharks that fly." Jay put his hand down in disappointment. He raised it again. "No hamster army." Jay pouted as he raised his hand again. "Nothing that has to do with fake mustaches."

"Aww, come on!" Jay stomped his foot on metal. It gave way to a large hole, "Gah!" He grabbed onto the ledge at the last second.

"What is that?" Kai asked out of pure curiosity. He looked over the edge.

"Help! I can't get a foothold," Jay grunted. Lloyd and Nya ran over to him and started helping him up. Kai still stared intently down.

"Guys, it's not that steep," He jumped down and landed on solid metal 2 feet below Jay's feet. Kai looked up and shook his head. Lloyd jumped down and motioned for Kai to light it up.

"As you wish, green bean," Kai lit his hand on fire.

"Don't call me that," Lloyd punched his arm. Nya jumped down, followed by Jay.

"This looks like a giant air vent," Jay walked onward with the group. They went together in a close huddle so that if someone were to attack them, it would be easy to defend. They all had their weapons out and in defense position.

"If it's an air vent shouldn't there be a drop-" Kai was the first one to slip, "What the fu-ah!" He fell down, dropped his sword, and grabbed hold of Nya's sweatshirt as a reflex.

"Aah!" She screamed, trying to grab onto the ledge. Her fingers nearly slipped, "Kai why are you so heavy!"

"Sorry," Kai grunted.

"What's the hold up holy shiiiiiiitt," Lloyd simply walked off of the edge, hitting Nya. Jay was right behind and tripped over Kai's sword. He almost fell over the edge, but he managed to keep one arm up and over. He grabbed the sword and Lloyd's foot. Nya had grabbed hold of his arms and was trying not to let go. Kai was still holding on to her sweatshirt.

"Guys, I'm slipping," Jay confessed, "Kai, why are you so heavy!?"

"Get a better grip!" Kai shouted from below.

"I'm trying!" Jay pushed up with his one arm, but it went slack from the amount of weight on it.

And with that, they all tumbled down and into the darkness.


	8. Nya is water?

**Hey guys. Happy, cheerful day, isn't it? **

**This story is supporting the theory that Kai and Nya's parents were the masters of fire and water. After all, there's a lot of evidence. Search it up. **

It was all downhill from there. I probably just lost all my followers.

But seriously, the air vent went straight down for quite a while. Skipping the boring part of yelling for a few minutes and then realizing that there's no point in yelling for the next hour.

"Is it just me, or is there a bottom that is visible at this moment?" Kai squinted. The 3 boys looked down to see a decreasing slope.

"Are we on some super-sized slide?" Jay asked, "If this leads to our doom I will kill you Kai." He glanced over at him to find Kai shushing him and pointing to his sister, who was fast asleep in his arms.

Jay was about to wake her up when Lloyd said, "No. Let her sleep. She nearly died today."

"But I nearly died too!" Jay pouted.

"Go to sleep whenever you want. I don't care. We're probably going to die here anyway."

"Well, Kai. Aren't you Mr. Positive," Jay rolled his eyes. Kai turned his back, noticing a small vent that connected to the main vent.

"How deep is this thing - whoa!" The green ninja looked away and noticed the steep drop decrease and soon the whole group was slowing down. It kept quickly decreasing in slope and soon they stopped.

"Let's get a move on. Get your weapons ready," Kai turned around quickly, causing Nya to bang her head up against the wall of the vent. The whole team grew silent as they waited for Nya to wake up. It never happened.

"Wake up, Nya! You need to get up so that Kai doesn't have to carry you. If he carries you, then we have only 2 people who can fight and defend," Jay shook Nya. She opened her eyes, grunted, and went back to sleep, "Fine. Have it your way." Jay opened his hand and a small and harmless electrical surge went through his finger tips.

"Jay? Wha- JAY!" Kai jumped, gave a small shriek, and dropped Nya. She got up quickly and started rubbing her forehead. Her black hair was standing on end. If Kai wasn't wearing a years supply of hair gel, his would've been too.

"You're not going anywhere," Jay started morphing into a man much taller than him and way more muscular. He gave a huge grin and sparked more electricity through his veins.

"Who the hell are you?" Kai pulled out his sword. Lloyd pulled out his whip. Nya was still trying to get her hair to not stick up.

"I am just a fellow elemental master of amber," He put both of his hands on Kai and Lloyd's shoulders in a flash. He pulled them back and felt the power surging through his veins, "Ooh, fire and the golden power. What a nice addition to my collection. All I need now is ice and water," He turned to Nya, "What elemental power do you have, miss?" He reached out to absorb her elemental power.

"Hold on. I need to fix this," Nya held up her hand to the man. She spent a minute getting her hair back to normal. She then grabbed two daggers from her sheaths strapped around her chest.

"Let's do this," the team went back to back to back and got ready to fight.

"If you want a fight, then it is a fight that you will get!" He dissapeared into thin air.

"What the-" the man reformed behind Kai and kicked him down. He moved on to Lloyd, who had tried to get him with his whip. He grabbed the whip in mid air. He ripped it out of Lloyd's hands and threw it to the side.

"Take that!" Nya tackled him onto the ground and held one of her daggers to his throat. Lloyd and Kai pinned his arms down.

"You know, it's a shame that lady Annibelle has to kill you. You would make a nice addition to my family," He smiled.

"Listen, creep. Where is Jay?" Nya furrowed her brow. She grasped her knife tighter.

"You'll see him sooner than later. It wasn't a good choice to choose him. After all, water and electricity don't mix very well. Goodbye, miss," He planted a kiss on Nya's cheek before water flooded the entire ventilation system.

"Guys over here!" Jay shouted. They were all fighting against the strong current. Jay opened up a latch above their heads and helped Lloyd up. With Lloyd's help he had managed to grab a hold of Kai's shirt and pull him to safety.

"Where's Nya?" Kai coughed.

"I don't know. I'm going after her," Jay jumped out of the safe area and into the water below.


	9. I don't know what to name this Chapter

**hey guys, don't own anything but plot and the very little OC's in here. **

Jay plunged into the warm water. Well, at least it wasn't cold!

"Nya!?" Jay screamed. He swam about 20 feet before seeing the man who had taken his place and engulfed him in vines. He was dead. 'Please don't let Nya suffer the same fate,' he silently prayed.

"Jay," He heard a weak voice to his left. He swam towards the sound. He saw his girlfriend clinging onto a corner for dear life. She started swimming towards him slowly before a current almost swept her away. She had grabbed Jay's shirt with one hand and grabbed onto the ledge with the other.

"Watch out!" Nya pointed towards an imcoming wave.

"I wish I brought my floaties," Jay hugged onto Nya. She put her hands up in a defensive position and the wave never came down.

"What?" Jay looked up. The wave was about to crash down, but it was frozen in mid air. Nya was controlling it.

"That's amazing!" Jay stared in awe. Nya looked just as astonished. She put the wave down slowly and where it wouldn't crash onto the couple.

"I didn't know I had family connections to the master of water," she stared at her soaked hands. The water had calmed down completely and was only up to their armpits.

"Can you take away all of this water?" Jay asked.

"I can try," she put her hands under the water and the level got lower and lower until there was none left.

"Wow, Nya-" Thud. Nya went down to the ground, unconscious, "Dammit," Jay picked her up bridal style and struggled to carry her to the trap door in the ceiling.

"Guys, it's safe to come down," Jay called to the two boys.

"Aww... but I made a fire and everything," Kai frowned, jumping down. Lloyd tossed down the bags, which were now soaked. He jumped down.

"Why is Nya unconscious?" Lloyd asked.

"Because she took away the water. Kai, you have some explaining to do. She didn't seem to know what the hell she was doing," Jay turned to Kai.

"I knew that we were descendants of a water elementalist, but I was never told that it carried over to Nya," Kai but his lip, "And I never knew that it wouldn't carry over to me of it ended up in us. If Nya and I have fire and water in us, shouldn't we be able to use both?"

"I don't think so. My father told me that you can't use one or more elements unless you were amber or me. But I can only use fire, ice, earth, lighting, and the golden power. Not water," Lloyd shook his head in disbelief, "That's probably why she's unconscious. She must've exhausted her power sources. Jay, how much water was in here when she used her power?"

"Um, it was up to my armpits, and I couldn't see an end to it."

"Ah, that was a lot of water to control. Who wants to try to wake her up? We need everyone to be in fighting condition," Lloyd walked over to his whip and picked it up. He took out his second one and walked back to see Kai and Jay poking Nya to no effect.

"Should I try shocking her?" Jay asked.

"NO," Kai and Lloyd said simultaneously.

"Um, okay? What's the problem?" Jay asked.

"You'll see later," Kai took his sword out of his sheath. Jay shrugged and took out his nunchucks. They were black and made completely out of a gemstone. He couldn't recognize it, but it was black. He grabbed his soaking backpack hoping to find some food for the four.

"My Xbox!" Jay whined, hugging his wet Xbox. It shocked him a few times, but this was fine.

"Why did you bring your Xbox?" Kai asked.

"Because I expected the monastery to be intact so me and Nya could just move in," Jay grabbed one of Nya's daggers and cut open his Xbox. He threw it up into the place above them, "Throw your trash up there. We want to throw whoever Annibelle is off our our tracks." He dug out a few energy bars and distributed then to Kai and Lloyd. He unwrapped his own and ate it slowly. He held one for Nya in his other hand.

They rested for around an hour, talking their mouths off. Nya had woken up at the end of the hour and Jay gave her the energy bar. The four talked some more before they got up and started walking onward, completely oblivious to what the vent lead to.

_**(LOIN BROIK)**_

Cole felt like shit. He had been locked in a cage for two days with no food or water. He had broken out a few times, but nothing was successful. He was always just put somewhere else. Right now, there was no chance of escape. The cage was hanging over the whole underground city. If he did get out, he would fall to his death.

Annibelle had put the cage containing him near one of the air vents. One that she said contained his friends. They would see him, try to get him out, and then get killed soon after they were caged themselves. Apparently, they had avoided all of the traps set by her and we're on their way to finding the city.

He looked down upon the city, seeing the people stealing from eachother and killing. Without a doubt these people's heart's had been tainted with darkness.

Cole heard metal clashing and turned to his left. He saw a grappling hook had landed on the floor. It's metal tips spread apart as it started moving back. It latched between two bars and shook three times before the line went slack. Three minutes later a tween girl came up. She had a bulletproof vest on underneath an open jacket with pockets everywhere. Inside her camouflage combat boots were knives. She was armed to the teeth, just like the girl who had knocked out Cole.

"Cole, move back," she said as she pulled herself up. With one hand she hung on and with the other she pulled out a chainsaw that was strapped onto her back.

"Who are you?" Cole grabbed her shoulders through the bars, "This better not be a trap from the bitch who put me here."

"I'm the girl who stole your wallet a year ago. I bought this baby with your money," she wrapped her arm around a bar and started he chainsaw, "Light a match." She grabbed a package of matches from her chest pocket with her teeth and threw it to Cole. He lit it up in a flash. He stared mesmerized at the super sized flame and handed it to the girl. She held it up to her chainsaw and it made the tips of the chainsaw red with heat. She cut the bars and stopped the chainsaw.

"Why are you here? And I want my wallet back. I had a coupon for a cake place in there that doesn't expire."

"Here," she pulled out a wallet from her pocket and handed it to Cole, "I fell down a vent and here I am," she spread her arms, "And now I'm stealing from the queen of this place. She has a lot of weapons."

"Okay, now how do we get out?"

"I haven't thought of that yet. Hold on," she lifted her finger and mouthed stuff that was probably about physics, "Out through the vents. Grab the handle of my grappling hook." Cole grabbed it right before she shot it off. It latched onto a a small runoff vent.

"You!" She heard a voice down below her and recognized it immediately.

"Cole, hit the red button. I'll go deal with them. When you reach the vent run for your life. I might be right behind you. Maybe," the girl pulled out her own grappling hook as Cole hit the button. He was forcefully pulled forward as he flew towards the vent. When he got to his feet he saw the tween fighting off two completely black figures. Her strategy was to hit them repeatedly with a chainsaw. It wasn't working. The two shadowy figures were slowly getting the best of her. She was on top of the cage about to fall off. She turned to Cole and shot the grappling hook off.

It hit Cole in the stomach. He wheezed and grabbed it. The girl swung towards him and she hit the wall. She climbed up and pushed Coke forward.

"Run. Now. If you ever get caught, I'll be at the red house with the word Riot on the front door. When you escape, knock at my door," she smiled as she crawled through the small runoff vent, soon dissapearing.

And so, Cole ran for his life.


	10. Gas plus match equals BOOMBOOM

**hey guys, I wanted to clear some stuff up. **

**I have been making mistakes with autocorrect and with what they are wearing (I'll be focusing on the clothes right now). This might not be a big concern for you, but for a visualist like me it is a big "Oh shit!" So here is what the five are wearing (I will be using this for a while):**

**Kai: An orange skin tight t-shirt and black sports shorts.**

**Lloyd: A black sweatshirt over a dark blue shirt and baggy jeans.**

**Jay: HE ISNT WEARING HIS SUIT. I KNOW, I LIED IN THE SECOND CHAPTER. He is wearing a black jacket over a gray long sleeve shirt and sweat pants.**

**Nya: A blue sweatshirt over a Maroon tank top and gray sweatpants. **

**Cole: A baggy black Panic! at the the disco shirt and sports shorts.**

**Now that that's cleared up, read on!**

"How long does this vent go?" Jay asked. They had been walking for 30 minutes after the break. The water was helping, for it was dry and hot in the vent. Nya and Lloyd had taken off their soaking sweatshirts and put them in a back pack.

"I don't know. But I have a speed potion from Charlotte. Maybe we could use it?" Nya suggested. She pulled a lavender potion from her potion belt. None of the potions had been broken, leaked, or lost in the flood thankfully.

"No. Save them for when we have to fight," Lloyd grabbed the potion and put it back in Nya's belt.

"What do you have in th potion belt, sis?" Kai asked while sharpening his new baby- I mean sword.

"Um," She took off the belt and examined the labels while still walking, "There's speed, strength, elemental power reducing, magic reducing, insta-dragon, insta-horse, insta-boyfriend, love potion, night vision, instant fire potion, fire protection, mind bending, and a hallucination potion."

"Do you drink it or splash it on yourself?" Kai slipped out the instant fire potion and threw it up in the air. It came back down and he caught it.

"You splash it. These appear to be infinite. Charlotte splashed the elemental power reducing potion on me and Jay. It looked as if she had splashed the whole thing on us, but it is full at the moment," Nya grabbed the fire potion back and shoved it into her belt.

"Why does she need an insta-boyfriend potion?"

"I don't know, Lloyd. Maybe she was lonely?" Nya shrugged. She picked up the bottle and rolled it in the opposite direction.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jay closed his eyes and listened carefully. It was a careful dripping of a liquid. The beat was at a constant, and he was trying to pin point the specific direction of which it was coming from.

Lloyd listened carefully, "Yea. I hear it too." He walked over 28 paces towards the sound. Water- or what seemed like water- was dripping down the wall and forming a large puddle. The rate of its dripping was getting faster by the second. He took a breath in and recognized the distant smell.

"Gasoline," his eyes widened, "Run!" He started running towards the three. Kai picked up the jist and grabbed Nya's sleeve. She was dragged along for a few seconds trying to comprehend everything. She ran with him after that and was soon dragging Kai. Jay and Lloyd were fast runners, and they caught up to Kai and Nya quickly.

"Uh, guys?" Jay stared wide eyed at the sight behind them. A match had been lit far off, and it felt upon the gasoline.

"Nya use the speed potion. Now!" Lloyd picked up his pace, as did the rest.

"On it," Nya fumbled around with the belt and grabbed the potion. She threw it to the ground harshly, breaking the bottle. Thankfully, it splashed on Kai and Nya's feet. Nya grabbed Lloyd and Kai grabbed Jay before they ran faster than any normal human could.

"I think we might make this-" Wham! Kai and Cole had a full on collision, causing both them and Jay to fall to the ground. Nya tripped over her brother and fell down, Lloyd landing on top of her in an awkward position.

"What's chasing you?" Cole and Kai asked at the same time.

"A gas leak explosion!" "A bunch of Shadow dudes!" The both yelled at the same time again.

"Shadow dudes?" "Gas leak explosion?" The two questioned each other's circumstances.

"Run," Nya quickly got up and started lifting people to their feet. The fire was coming closer, and fast. They started running in the direction from which Cole was headed from.

"You guys can't go that way! These shadow dudes are nearly invincible!" Cole stuck his hands in front of Nya.

"But we'll die from the explosion if we don't try to stop it-" Nya's eyes widened as she smiled, "Lloyd, can you make a shield out of your golden power?"

"I can try."

"Good. I'll try to get my own wall going up. If it breaks through then be ready," Nya walked towards the incoming flames and stuck out her hands. Water rose up to form a wall.

"Wait, when does Nya have elemental powers?" Cole asked. Jay just pointed towards her.

"I wish I could help. But there's no rock I can get to. These walls are solid titanium. Rock can't break through it."

"Uh, what are those?" Jay was turned around and was pointing to four 7 foot tall figures that were made from dark matter. A giant man of around 11 feet tall came out from behind them and cracked his knuckles. His head nearly touched the roof the roof of the vent.

"Oh shit," Cole said, "Give me a weapon meant for beating the fuck out of people." Jay handed him a mace from a bag. Now the fight began.

Cole had to deal with two. They were a foot taller than him, but that didn't prove anything. He swung the mace around and hit them both in the head twice. But they continued fighting on with their necks bent at random angles. They had crossbows and were trying to hit him in the chest. A few scratched his arms and tore his black shirt, but nothing was lethal. He did spinjitzu a few times but they still stood strong.

"Give up the fight, little girl," the giant had wrapped his arms around Nya's chest and arms from behind. She was still keeping the shield in tact with one hand, making sure to keep her concentration on the shield. The man saw this and squeezed tighter. She struggled and kicked anywhere she could, still keeping her main concentration on the wall of water. All the figure could do was laugh and squeeze even tighter to where she could barely breath.

"Cole, duck!" Jay yelled. Cole instantly dropped down as a 20 foot arch of lighting hit the two dudes that Cole was fighting. They jolted a few times before going limp. They were starting to smoke, a sure sign that Cole didn't have to worry about fighting them any more.

Lloyd had demolished the figure. He had first caught it off guard with spinjitzu and blew it to pieces with his golden power. They instantly dissolved in mid air. He ran off to go and help anyone else, only to find them staring at the giant.

"Drop weapons or I crush her," He smiled, squeezing a struggling Nya. She looked very small in comparison to him.

"Fine," Jay dropped his nunchucks, "Happy?"

"Daggers?"

"Screw you," he took off his dagger sheath.

"More." Jay sighed and pulled out countless weapons from his jacket.

"Come with me. Quickly or I crush her," He started walking away. But one thing that no one expected happened: the wall of water came down.


	11. A few line breaks

**I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I lost inspiration but it's back not. I don't own anything but the plot and the minor OC's.**

"What do you mean, he escaped?" Annibelle grabbed the collar of her associate.

"Someone was there and freed him," He remained perfectly still in an effort to help calm his queen down.

She let go and shoved him away, "Any good news?"

"Well, the giant is bringing them back, using the girl to manipulate them."

"Wonderful news."

"But there's been a gas leak. It might kill them all."

"I knew that already. I sent someone to light it up and continue pouring gas into the flames," she left the room but peeked her head around the door frame, "If they all arrive then don't hesitate to get them in chains."

(WHO WANTS A LINE BREAK? I DO!)

Maddy examined her new scar. Those stupid shadow bastards had slashed her eye, cutting to where she couldn't see out of it anymore. After cleaning it out vigorously, she grabbed a cloth and applied it to soak up anything that might ooze out. She stared at the picture of her family. If only she could get back to them. But there was no way out of the city for her. The vents go up for around 150 feet after you walk a mile. Her grappling hook only went up 50 feet.

"Don't worry Madeline. The ninja will escape if they get captured and free this city."

"Thanks, Will. But if they don't even get captured again, they will probably forget about this city. It's easy for you to live here. You can turn invisible and steal food. If she decides to kill everyone then you'll live. But I am not a descendant of any of the elemental masters," Maddy took out her chainsaw and sharpened the blades individually. Her unruly mess of greasy brown hair went into her face as she put her head down and concentrated. She grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around to keep it in place.

"But I'm not leaving you. You're my partner in crime," Will smiled and elbowed Maddy, "Now a question: Why did you free someone without me?"

(ELLO ELLO ELLO WHO'S CRACK FOR A LOIN BROIK?)

The explosion was big. Very big. And hot.

"It's beautiful!" Kai got up and stared at the explosion 30 feet away from him.

"Kai! Hold it back!" Lloyd ran away from the explosion.

"Oh yea, right," He concentrated deeply on the explosion and tried to keep it away from setting fire to his friends. It worked for the most part, a few flames came out, but nothing too major.

"Dammit! I'm out of gasoline!" He heard in the distance. That sparked some hope for Kai, but he saw Jay still trying to get to Nya, who was still trying to squirm her way out.

"Oh, so you are trying to get to her, eh?" The giant put Nya into one arm and, with his free hand, grabbed Jay's hood and held him up in the air before throwing him forward about 40 feet.

"Jay!" Lloyd ran up and tackled the Giant, who just shrugged him off. Lloyd fell to the ground and got up quickly. He took a few steps back and grabbed his whip that the giant had forced him to drop down for Nya's sake. He jumped in and whipped the Giant's back, but it remained unscathed. He turned around and laughed at Lloyd's failed attempt to try and take him down.

"My skin is like titanium. You cannot slice it. I am made from dark magic, boy. Annibelle made me, and she will have no trouble reversing that on you," He threw Nya at Lloyd as hard as he could. They both collided, fell back and landed onto Cole, who was rushing to help Lloyd.

"Did he just-" Cole lifted his head off of the ground, still under both Nya and Lloyd.

"Yep," Lloyd answered quickly.

"And is that-" Cole pointed to the limp body of Jay.

"Yep."

"Are you going to-"

"Yep." Nya got up and took a deep breath before running after the giant with Cole's mace.

"Did she just-"

"Yep."

"Would you guys shut up and help!?" Kai twisted his head around before going back to concentrating, "I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment!"

"On it. It's time for Mano a Mano," Cole smiled, cracking his knuckles before going up to face the giant.

Mano a Mano was not a good idea. First of all, Cole got knocked out in one punch. Second, the giant literally tossed him around like a ragdoll to knock the others over. Thankfully, when you're unconscious, the body tends to relax, making you less susceptible to broken bones. However, that does not help much when it comes to being hit by him. Jay had passed out from being thrown a while ago, so he was practically useless at the time being. Lloyd was striking wherever and whenever he could, but it didn't do much.

Kai had been concentrating the remaining fire and shooting it at the giant, careful not to hit Cole or Nya, who's foot had been tangled with a thick metal cord hanging around the Giant's waist. She was being dragged around as she helplessly tried to get her foot out.

"Puny people," the giant muttered to himself as he grabbed his metal cord with his free hand, only to pick up Nya by the foot.

"Don't leave me hanging," she said as she tried to untangle her foot.

"Haha," the giant wrapped the cord around her multiple times and tied Cole by the hands. Of course, the whole time Nya was squirming and slashing around with her mace and he was being pelted by fireballs and whatnot (Cue Pitbull). He threw the tangled ball of people near Jay.

"Nobody ties up my sister!" A barrage of fire blasted the giant, but he remained standing and unscathed, "What is it with this bitch and invincible people?!"

"Ask her then," Lloyd grunted as he hit the ground and slid a few feet after being kicked in the stomach. He was only around 30 feet from Jay, Cole, and Nya, so he ran over to them to help. He saw a crease on the floor and stopped, examining it. His eyes widened when he saw the lever on the floor beside them.

"It's a-" Kai was thrown into Lloyd and they both fell to the ground beside Jay. Lloyd tried to get up in time, but the giant had already thrown a dagger at the lever, and they all fell.

**I'm sorry it's bad right now. Like I said, no inspiration. But trust me, this is where the fun begins. Tomorrow, expect an epic and dramatic chapter and the next day expect to get something that might be action packed or be totally boring.**


End file.
